


【贾涵予】饭绘系列

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【饭绘】男故系列·BOYSTORY [3]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: Other, 疲劳度1788+
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Series: 【饭绘】男故系列·BOYSTORY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652464





	1. 20191121_1gg_qq大学生音乐节




	2. 20191203_1gg_下雪天




	3. 20191219_圣诞1gg




	4. 20200122_1gg_冬装




	5. 回京路上的小揪揪小贾




End file.
